


【鸣佐】月夜に気をつけて！

by koorikawa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breastfeeding, Other, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Summary: 左性转鸣孤儿 左养母包含出轨、产乳、恋童情节
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	【鸣佐】月夜に気をつけて！

鸣人接完电话，抱歉地望着雏田，对她说道：“阿姨叫我过去一趟，家里的空调好像坏掉了。”

“哎呀，怎么会这样，赶紧去看看吧，天气这么热，阿姨身体本来也不好，如果中暑可就糟糕了。”

“嗯，我这就过去。抱歉啊，雏田，等我回来再给博人洗澡吧，答应你的事我可不能言而无信啊。”

“知道了，快去吧。”雏田笑着对他说道，“对了，这个也带给阿姨吧，爸爸昨天又带了许多羊奶来，这种天气可放不住啊。”

鸣人接过雏田手中的纸袋，瓶子里是泛黄的奶汁。

“抱歉啊，雏田。”他再次说道。“我很快就回来。”

鸣人按响门铃，没有人应答。鸣人还小的时候，屋子前有一棵大香樟树，有一次，他在树下小便，一只巨大的毛毛虫正好落在他的小鸡鸡上，奇异的疼痛折磨了他许多天。他受伤的第二天，佐子阿姨就找人来伐掉了香樟树，从此之后屋前就没有了树荫，到了夏天，东侧的房间炎热异常，几乎不能住人。

鸣人在门口等得满头大汗，最后终于不情愿地掏出钥匙。打开门，玄关里涌出一股潮湿的热气，阿姨抱着手臂在走廊的那头望着他。

“怎么不来开门。”鸣人低着头脱鞋，一边问道。

“太热了。”

“空调坏了，叫我来有什么用。我又不会修。”

“已经找人来看过了，不过明天才能来修。”

鸣人刚刚一只脚踏上地板，听到这句话，立刻收了回来。

“那我回去了。”他将纸袋放在地板上，“这是雏田让拿来的……是羊奶。”

佐子晃了晃扇子，朝里间走去，命令道：“放到冰箱里来。”

厨房朝着东边的院子，有一整排巨大的窗户，窗帘没有拉上，厨房里热得像是蒸房。冰箱超负荷地工作着，发出巨大的声响，打开冰箱门，冷气扑面而来，鸣人长舒一口气。鸣人蹲在地上，将羊奶一瓶一瓶地摆放整齐，佐子突然从背后靠近过来，将杯子递到他耳边。

“我不喝。”鸣人头也不回。

“刚刚挤出来的，看到你，胸口立刻涨得不行。”

“别说这种话，好不好。”

鸣人几乎要钻到冰箱里了，可是佐子也靠了上来。刚才屏住呼吸不愿意闻到的气味，一下子全钻到鸣人的鼻腔中，佐子身上的汗味还有那股发酵过的奶味，将鸣人包裹得结结实实的。隔着薄薄的T恤布料，鸣人感觉到佐子的乳房，一边软乎乎的，另一边却涨得很厉害。

“跟你说过，不要再吃那种药了。”

“没办法，想见你啊。”

鸣人忍无可忍地站了起来，将佐子推远了一些。

佐子拿着杯子，表情冷淡地望着他。淡紫色的浴衣，胸前和腋下是湿透的深色，乳头的形状透过浴衣明显地显示出来。

“刚才只吸了一边。”佐子平静地叙述着。

“知道了，知道了！”鸣人别过头。“这次只帮你挤出来，没有下次了。”

“嗯。”佐子脸上露出一些笑意。

坐在沙发上，佐子解开浴衣的腰带，上半身裸露出来。硕大的乳房垂在胸前，两边大小不太一致，左边的乳头红肿着，应该是刚刚挤过。鸣人跪在沙发前，问佐子要吸奶器。

“刚刚弄坏了。”

“骗人！”

“就是坏了。”佐子执拗地说，“不然，你自己去找好了。”

鸣人头皮发麻，可不能上她的当，他必须早点回家才行，回到家，还要给博人洗澡。

“我知道了。”鸣人将上衣脱掉，放到沙发那头，佐子扭动身体，不知道是因为不安还是兴奋。他再次跪在沙发前，伸出右手托住佐子的右边乳房，揉捏了一会儿，乳头已经开始泛出水光，向上托在向外挤压，拉扯乳头，温热的乳汁立刻喷溅出来，溅到鸣人的胸口上，佐子发出一声尖叫。

“别出声，求你了！”

鸣人咬着牙，再次变换角度挤压，乳汁又向外喷射出来，乳头已经变成鲜艳的红色，过了一会人，似乎是将要挤空了，乳汁一滴滴地从乳头伸出来，滚落到佐子泛红的皮肤上。

“可以了吧。”鸣人收回手，手上有黏糊糊的乳汁，乳房柔软的触感也残留在指尖。得快点离开才行，否则，又要像以前那样。鸣人的下体已经硬得不行，再留在这里，又要发生那种事了。

佐子拉住他的手。

鸣人看着别处，“说过了，只给你挤出来。”

“还有点涨。”她拉着鸣人的手，放到乳房上。“得吸出来。”

鸣人迟疑了片刻，终于伸出脖子，含住她的乳头。一边挤压，一边吸吮，残留的乳汁流淌进鸣人的口中。佐子紧紧搂着鸣人的脖子，挺着胸，往鸣人的嘴上送。鸣人张开嘴，放开佐子的乳头，想要起身，佐子立刻抬起双腿，勾住他的身体。浴衣滑落到大腿根部，剃光了阴毛的阴部像软体的蜗牛一般贴上他的腹部。

“不要……”鸣人想要拒绝，佐子晃动着腰部，在他的腹部磨蹭，鸣人感到自己的内裤已经已经潮湿了。

“鸣人……”佐子望着他，脸上显出痴态。“工作很辛苦吧，养孩子压力也不小，雏田那孩子那么年轻，再怀上也不奇怪。不过，和我做的话，射在里面也没关系，就算装得满满的，也不会怀孕啊。”

鸣人几乎要哭出来了，他将裤子脱掉，按着佐子的大腿，低下头舔舐她的阴部。光滑的阴部，像是刚刚才剃过。佐子说道：“给你打电话的时候，正在把毛剃掉。”听到这句话，鸣人感觉阴茎发痛，忍不住握住上下撸动。佐子肥厚的阴唇也微微抖动起来，黏糊糊的液体突然淌出来许多。

“可以了吧。”佐子用脚跟敲打他的背部，“真受不了，等你等了好久。”

鸣人抬起佐子的大腿，佐子抓着他的阴茎根部，龟头感受到了湿滑的穴口。真糟糕，怎么会忍受不了呢。鸣人的表情扭曲了，他急切地将肿胀的肉棒插进佐子的肉穴中。

突然间，变得安心了。又回到了熟悉的地方。佐子的穴道，不像雏田那样狭窄，却像黑夜的海水一样将人包裹着。痛苦、纠结、屈辱，这些感情瞬间从鸣人的脑中消失了。他又回到了十三岁时的夏天，那也是一样炎热的天气，佐子阿姨给他受伤的小鸡鸡涂抹冰凉凉的药膏，佐子阿姨的手是那样的细腻。

鸣人哭了起来：“阿姨，我的小鸡鸡，是不是坏掉啦？不涂药的时候，明明不疼的，怎么涂上了药，变得又硬又痛呢，好想尿尿啊，但是怎么尿不出来。”

“没关系哦。”佐子阿姨温柔地望着他，被这么漂亮的眼睛盯着，鸣人都觉得不好意思了。

“阿姨来帮你，”佐子阿姨的丰腴的大腿在他面前展开了，白色的肉，中间有一条暗红的裂缝。“尿到阿姨里面来。”

进入那条暗红的裂缝，好像一粒沙子埋入河蚌当中，一下子就被吞没了，沉到很深，很深的地方。

“鸣人，长大了。”佐子幸福地对他说道。

鸣人低下头，重重地捣进她的肉穴中，液体像尿液一样喷射出来，他已经能将佐子填满了。不知道射了几次，等到浓稠的精液从佐子的阴道里不住地流淌出来时，佐子终于愿意放过他。

“抱歉，回来晚了。”

回到家的的时候已经过了九点钟，已经过了博人睡觉的钟点。

“阿姨还好吧？”

“中暑了啊，照顾她一直到现在。”

“哎呀，真是让人担心，你留在那边就好了。我来照顾博人，没问题的呀。”

鸣人没有说话。

“咦，裤子上怎么弄脏了，白白的。”

“哦，喝了羊奶，不小心弄到了。爸爸寄来的羊奶，味道真不错啊。”


End file.
